Static random access memories (SRAMs) are generally used in applications requiring high speed, such as memory in a data processing system. Each SRAM cell stores one bit of data and is implemented as a pair of cross-coupled inverters. The SRAM cell is only stable in one of two possible voltage levels. The logic state of the cell is determined by whichever of the two inverter outputs is a logic high, and can be made to change states by applying a voltage of sufficient magnitude and duration to the appropriate cell input. The stability of a SRAM cell is an important issue. The SRAM cell must be stable against transients, process variations, soft error, and power supply fluctuations which may cause the cell to inadvertently change logic states. Also, the SRAM cell must provide good stability during read operations without harming speed or the ability to write to the cell.
In a six transistor SRAM cell, an alpha ratio is defined as the width of a PMOS load transistor divided by the width of an NMOS access transistor. A beta ratio is defined as the width of an NMOS pull-down transistor divided by the width of the NMOS access transistor. The alpha and beta ratios are used to describe a SRAM cell's stability against the influences of factors such as power supply fluctuations and noise. Generally, increasing the alpha and beta ratios improves cell stability. However, improving stability comes at the expense of lower write performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a SRAM having improved cell stability without decreased write margins.